Comfort can come from unexpected places
by TheFusedOne
Summary: Vegeta is breaking. Slowly, but surely, and wit- blah blah blah. You know what, I'm really bad with summaries. Just read the fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. They are all property of Akira Toryiama, Toei Animation, and Funimation. This is completely necessary because it is required by law and you do not make it apparent in in the Dragon Ball TV shows that you own it.**

**A/N: Uh, I guess this technically counts as my first fic. I posted one before, and I was really embarrassed about how horribly written it was, so I deleted it and I spent some time refining my writing skill and I'm not writing this one. I'm open to criticism, just don't be mean.**

**I made a grammar mistake while writing this chapter, and I stared at it for like 15 minutes absolutely disgusted with myself. I was just sitting on my bed, and I notice that I said your instead of you're and I'm thinking, "You are a terrible human." So please, point out any grammar mistakes.**

_Damn, he's good at hiding his energy. _Vegeta looked around the open field where he and Goku were sparring. There was no possible way to prepare for every possible attack choice Goku might chose, and Vegeta knew it. _I'll take the hit, and since I'm expecting it, I'll recover quickly enough to attack _

_him. _Sure enough, Vegeta soon felt a pain between his shoulderblades as Goku appeared out of nowhere and kick him.

_Damn baka. Attacks me from behind. _Vegeta quickly pulled himself out of the rubble from the mountain he'd been kicked into. _Well, my knew technique should show him. _

Vegeta picked up one of the boulders at his feet and held it up for Kakarot to see.

"See this?" He asked.

Goku nodded.

Vegeta smiled. This was going to be way too much fun. He shut his eyes and sent his ki to search the enormous piece of earth in his hand. With his ki, he explored the entire surface of the rock. Once finished, he took the mental image of the rock and started imagined it turning into pure, blue energy. When he opened his eyes once more, the rock had indeed turned into ki, just as he had expected. The entire process took no less than 7 seconds.

"You like this, Kakarot? It's called matter conversion. I can turn anything I wish into energy."

Goku didn't have time to dodge before the massive sphere of energy hit him. _Ve... geta! God damn it feels like he just squeezed the life out of me again. _If his body wasn't in the middle of a giant explosion, Goku would have shuddered at the thought of his first battle with Vegeta. That was the worst pain ever. When the explosion was over, Goku's limp body was left to plumet some 2000 feet to the earth below. Right before he hit, Goku's body snapped back into place and he used his ki to help him float.

"Nice o- **pant **one", was the only thing he was able to say before he passed out.

Goku woke up in the medical bay at capsule corp. _How did I get here? _HE turned his head and saw Vegeta sitting next to his bed, looking incredibly bored.

"Hey 'Geta, how'd I get here?"

Vegeta took a moment to respond.

"I carried you here after you passed out."

"Oh."

It took a second before Goku fully processed what Vegeta had said.

"You don't hate me afterall!"

Vegeta growled.

"Of course I hate you, I... I just felt guilty about knocking you out with an attack far to powerful for you."

And with that, he stormed out of the room.

Goku felt a pang of sadness. _Why am I sad at him leaving? I've put up with his insults for a over a decade now. Must have hit my hed when I fell. _

"Hurry up, Goten! We're gonna be late!"

Goten looked down at his watch.

"Relax, Trunks. We've got 50 minutes, I'm gonna finish this round." Goten looked back at the screen and continued playing his video game.

"Grrr..."

Goten laughed, not looking up from the game.

"You're funny when your irritated like that."

This made trunks even more angry.

"GOTEN!"

"Sorry, Trunks."

Neither Saiyan sad anything for a few moments, until Goten spoke up again.

"But it's true."

Trunks tackled Goten, partly out of anger, and partly just to have fun.

"TRUNKS! YOU MADE ME LOSE MY MATCH!", Goten shouted angrily.

Trunks pinned Goten to the floor and looked him in the eyes.

"Maybe next time you won't mock your prince.", said Trunks with a smirk.

"Ugh, you've been hanging around Vegeta too much." Goten flipped their position so he was on top of Trunks.

"Come on, _prince_. Let's see what you've got.", said Goten with an evil tone.

"You win, chibi."

"Course I do."

"HEY! WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Trunks responded angrily.

"Just that you're weak", replied the younger saiyan, teasingly.

"NO WAY! I'm way stronger than you!" shouted the lavender-haired boy.

"Prove it."

Trunks flipped their positions once more, and this time he was determined to keep it this way. Neither boy said something, they just stared at each other.

"Trunks I-"

He was cut off by Trunks tongue entering his mouth.

It was probably a minute before Goten realized what was happening. He was kissing Trunks! Although, it didn't alarm him as much as he thought it should. _It actually feels kinda nice... Wait, what am I thinking? I'm a guy! He's a guy! _His surprise was still fake, only there because of an ethical code that was soon tossed out the window.

Goten moaned into the kiss, which only seemed to make it that much more enjoyable.

After several minutes, Trunks broke away from the kiss. Goten stared up at him, his hands still pinned to the floor, Trunks on top of him.

"Trunks..."

"Chibi..."

Neither demi-saiyan said anything as they stood up. The onyx-haired youth looked down at his watch again.

"Shit, Trunks, we've gotta be there soon."

"Shit..."

"The only good thing about that movie was the popcorn. And the soda. And the candy. And the fruit punch. Basically all of the food."

Trunks laughed. "You and your food."

"I am my father's child."

The prince laughed again. "Yeah. The movie was terrible though.

Goten started to say something, but was soon stopped by Goku's body sailing past them into the ground. Both teens turned their heads to look at him.

However, they quickly turned back around when they heard Vegeta's voice.

"DON'T YOU EVER TEASE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN, CLOWN!"

Goku sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Jeez, Vegeta. You didn't have to knock me through capsule corp."

Vegeta landed in front of them and snorted. "Well don't ever tease me again."

"I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING! IT WAS BULMA!"

"You laughed at it, and therefore you teased me also."

Goku rolled his eyes, knowing that the cocky prince wasn't going to let him win.

"Now, let's get you back to capsule corp. I'm afraid I might have hit you too hard. You're of no use to me if you can't fight by tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will own, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT. They are all property of Akira Toryiama, Toei Animation, and Funimation. This is completely necessary because it is required by law and you do not make it apparent in in the Dragon Ball TV shows that you own it.**

**A/N: A bit longer than the first one. I like to write long chapters.**

"What the hell do you think that was about?"

Goten laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "I think Dad teased Vegeta..."

"Let's get back to capsule corp and make sure Goku's ok. I think I heard Mom say something about him getting hurt earlier today."

Trunks took off with Goten following him.

Goten had a hint of worry on his face. "You think my Dad's gonna be alright?"

The older demi-saiyan snorted. "Yeah, Vegeta didn't hit him hard enough to keep him from speaking." Trunks frowned. "Uh, let's go to Korin's tower for some senzu beans just in case..."

They changed direction and headed to Korin's tower.

"Hey Trunks, do you think we can meet Yajarobe? I've never met him before. Have you? Is he a good fighter?"

"Maybe, I have, and no, no he is not a good fighter."

It was a long flight and neither of them said anything for the rest of the way there. Goten's mind wandered back to what had happened earlier today and he chuckled to himself. _Only Trunks and I could do that and act like nothing happened. Still, I wonder why? _Goten decided that he would try to leave it alone for as long as he could, although, that wasn't very long, considering how much patience the males in the Son family have, but he could do it for the rest of the day.

A loud voice brought him back to reality.

"GOTEN! STOP FLYING!"

He stopped flying immediately and saw why. He was about to run right into the tower.

"Thanks, Trunks. I don't think Dende would've been too happy with me."

His older counter part snorted once more. "Damn right he wouldn't have. I don't know what you'd do without me."

"Probably run into Korin's Tower."

Their heads turned as they heard a voice just a few feet under them.

"Boys! Come down here!"

Trunks and Goten both lowered themselves so they could enter Korin's floor.

"Hey Korin, we think Vegeta might have beat up a little bit too much on my Dad, do you have a spare senzu bean?"

Korin sighed. "You Z-Fighters and your senzu beans. I swear, pretty soon I'm going to have to have a plantation going to keep up with these demands." He said, pointing his stick at them. "And you'll be the workers."

Goten felt the heat rise to his cheeks. "Sorry Korin, we'll be on our way know."

"No, I can find one somewhere, I'm pretty sure Yajarobe hoards them..."

Korin floated off into a different section of his floor, and came back a few moments later with a huge sack full of beans.

"He had 3 sacks under his bed. Here you go."

Instead of trying to toss the massive sack of beans, he floated over to them and handed Trunks the beans. Trunks immediately leaned over because of the weight.

"Goten, help me carry these." he said, struggling to keep them up.

Korin laughed. "For a bunch of saiyans, you two can't even lift a sack of senzu beans. Wait until I tell Vegeta."

Trunks paled at the thought of what his father would do if he found out that he couldn't lift some beans. "Sorry, sir. Please don't tell Vegeta! We won't come back again! I promise!"

Still laughing, Korin responded, "Relax, I couldn't carry them either. I used telekinesis. Let me help you."

The bag suddenly seemed much lighter.

"Thanks Korin. Come on Goten, let's go."

The two teens took off again, heading back to capsule corp.

"VEGETA!" Bulma shrieked. "You could have killed him!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. He was getting a bit tired of this nagging woman. "Relax, woman. He's stronger than me, he can get punched through a building."

"Not to mention how much I'm going to have to spend in repairs. Do you know how big of a hole you left? Ugh, I'm going to have to move Goku to a different room now."

Goku saw his opportunity and tried to sneak out. But, being as he could only walk with the cane Bulma had given him, he was quickly noticed.

"Goku! Stay right here, mister. You can't walk on a cane for the rest of your life."

Goku winced and turned around to see an angry Bulma pointing at him.

"Sorry Bulma."

"Damn right you're sorry, now lets get you back to bed."

They landed right in front of capsule corp.

"C'mon, Goten, hurry!"

"Sorry, the senzu beans are just so good though." Goten replied, stuffing his face with the rest of the senzu beans he had in his hand.

Trunks sighed. His friend was so innocent. _So innocent... _Trunks shook himself, and the two demi-saiyans walked inside to find Bulma helping Goku walk to his room.

The lavender-haired prince saw an opportunity to gloat, but didn't take it, as it was sort of a serious situation that Goku couldn't walk. He fished out a bean and flicked it at the back of Bulma's head, and quickly got another one to actually use.

"Ow! Who did that?"

Trunks tried desperately not to laugh.

"Sorry mother, but here's a senzu bean for Goku."

This time he tossed the bean at Bulma, who quickly gave it to Goku.

"Thanks Trunks."

He turned back to Bulma. "Hey Bulma, Chi-Chi told me to invite everyone to a party she's having tonight."

"Really? Chi-Chi hardly ever throws parties."

"Yeah, I think it's her birthday or something."

Bulma chuckled. "Only you could not know when your wives birthday is."

"Hey! I don't even know when my birthday is!" Goku protested.

"Fair enough. Alright Goku, we'll be there."

Already walking towards the gravity room, Vegeta yelled back, "WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS SPEAK FOR ME, WOMAN? NOW I HAVE AN OBLIGATION I DIDN'T EVEN MAKE!"

Bulma sighed. "I don't know how I put up with him."

Goku walked over to Goten and put his right hand on his shoulder, and his left on his forehead.

"Come on son. Time to go. Your mother's probably wondering where on earth we went off to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to dragon ball.**

**A/N: Sorry if there isn't enough action in this one. I just wanted to get something out.**

* * *

Chi-Chi didn't have anything to say this time. She had scolded Goku so many times, there wasn't anything she could say that he hadn't already heard.

"Goku, go do get some firewood for the party tonight." She said with a sigh. It was still 1, so she still had 2 hours before the party started.

Goku look surprised. "But, Chi-Chi, you didn't yell at me...".

Not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind, he quickly darted out the door.

* * *

_ I've got to get Vegeta to teach me that technique. It would be much more usable in battle than the spirit bomb._Goku began thinking of how battles might have turned out if Vegeta had used that, but he must have been by the river too long, for he soon heard an angry Chi-Chi yelling at him from their house. It was faint, but he could still tell she was angry. Most of the time Goku just drowned her out when she was ranting at him for never being there, or being late, or getting side-tracked so easily. _I just wish she'd understand and have some patience. _Goku frowned when he realized he hadn't moved. He took off towards the house, and his thoughts were soon washed away with the smell of Chi-Chi's food.

When he got into the kitchen, he absent-mindedly reached for one of the rice balls in the bowl on the table.

"Hands off, mister. These are for our guests."

Goku groaned. It was just so good! "But Chi-Chi!"

"I said no." She responded, and then went back to her cooking. Her man-child of a husband was just going to have to wait. "Goku, you did invite everyone didn't you?"

Goku paled. He hadn't invited anyone but the Briefs. Hoping she wouldn't notice his absence for a few seconds, he said "Uh... lemme see". He put his hands up to his forehead and was instantly in the living room of Kame House, getting surprised looks from Roshi and Krillin. It didn't seem as if 18 was there.

"Hey guys, party at 3. My house, gotta go."

Goku quickly disappeared once more, only to reappear on the lookout.

"Hey Piccolo, party at 3. My house. Gotta invite Tien and Yamcha."

_ Ok, only a few seconds so far, and 2 more people to go. I've got this in the bag._

Goku materialized besides Yamcha on the batter's plate.

"Oh, hey Yamcha. Chi-Chi's having a party at 3. Everyone's gonna be there."

Yamcha sighed. "Goku, you have the worst timing ever."

Goku didn't have time to hear him, for he was already at the waterfall where Tien trained.

"Tien, Chiaotzu, Chi-Chi's having a party at 3. Gotta go."

"Yeah, I invited everyone." Goku sighed with relief; his wife didn't notice his momentary absence.

"Good, Goku. There's about an hour and 45 minutes before it starts. You can go train if you wish, just don't go too far away."

Goku sighed inwardly. His wife was so controlling, and he didn't know why he let her push him around like this. Maybe it was just because of his innocent nature.

"Ok, thanks Chi-Chi."

* * *

_ That damn baka. How dare he make ME, the prince of all saiyans, show emotion? _Vegeta was yelling on the inside. Vegeta slowly turned of the gravity multiplier and leaned on the wall. _'You must not cry' _Vegeta tried telling himself, but it was no use. He felt the tears running down his face. _I can't keep doing this. _Even the seemingly cold hearted prince had feelings, and they could be damaged, despite the way he acted. In fact, they were being hurt more and more. Two of Goku's friends still hated him, Bulma constantly bitched at him about how he was such a bad father and husband was so painful, because he couldn't change for fear of being thought of as soft, or weak. It was a never ending cycle.

Vegeta jumped in surprise as he heard the Gravity Room door open. _Shit, I must not be seen like this. _He tried drying up his tears in time, but it was no use as Bulma had already seen him.

Bulma was both concerned and confused. Vegeta crying? After a training session?

"What's wrong, Vegeta?"

Vegeta did his usual 'none of your business' thing. "I'll tell you if I feel like it. Don't you have a party to go to, woman?"

Bulma's concern turned to frustration. "Stop calling me woman! My name is Bulma. And yes, WE do have a party to go to. You're coming too."

"Hmmph. Have it your way."

Satisfied, Bulma left, forgetting Vegeta crying.

* * *

Everyone did arrive at Chi-Chi's birthday, grumbling about how short notice it was, but not revealing how short notice for Goku's sake. The only reason Chi-Chi was having a party was because the new addition to their house made it possible. She wouldn't have had any sort of get together if it weren't for that.

Vegeta stood in the corner as usual, and being just slightly more negative. He really didn't want to go, but Bulma wouldn't stop pestering him.

Chi-Chi mentioned something about Vegeta, and Bulma remembered how he was crying earlier that evening.

"Uh, hold on a minute Chi-Chi, I need to go talk to Goku." Bulma excused herself. She was worried about her husband. It didn't take long to find Goku, he was sparring with Gohan outside.

"Hey Goku! I need to you talk to Vegeta, he was crying earlier." Bulma shouted, knowing full well that Goku not only heard, but would do as she asked. He still considered Vegeta a friend.

"What's up, 'Geta?"

Vegeta huffed at the nickname. No matter how much he would insist Goku not use it, he always did.

"What do you want, Kakarot?"

"Uh, Bulma said you were crying earlier. Anything wrong?"

_That bitch! I never thought she would tell anyone!_

"And what if I was? What's it to you?"

Goku looked slightly offended at Vegeta's tone, but quickly got over it. "I'm just worried, that's all. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. The last time anyone saw you cry was right before Frieza killed you."

Vegeta winced at the memory of Frieza. He truly hated that bastard, and the only relief he got was that he was now several times stronger than him.

"Fine, stand there."

Goku saw that Vegeta wasn't going to talk, so he grabbed Vegeta's shoulders, put 2 fingers up to his forehead, and they were suddenly at an empty Capsule Corp.

"Vegeta..."

Vegeta was furious at Goku's boldness. _How dare he make me do something against my will? That – _His thought was cut off by Goku's voice.

"VEGETA! Now!"

Vegeta was shocked at Goku's frustration. This man usually had enough patience than everyone on earth combined.

Goku's harsh tone changed to a soft one. "Vegeta, I'm -"

"**STOP!**" Thundered Vegeta, his hair yellow and electricity sparking around him.


	4. Chapter 4

For all Goku was concerned, Vegeta had just won the title "Universe's Strongest". The older saiyan's punches were blindingly painful. Goku's body was practically bleeding pure pain. The only thing that had ever compared was when Vegeta's Great Ape form was squeezing the life out out of him.

Vegeta punched Goku in the stomach, and before the force of the impact could be allowed to act on Goku, he grabbed hold of his clothes, pulled him in and brought his knee to a now only semi-conscious Goku head.

Vegeta stared in horror at the lifeless form beneath him. He had no more anger in him, it disappeared right before he had punished Goku for... _Wait, what did he do? He asked me... something... _Vegeta slammed the unfinished thought into the corners of his mind, for he had a task to accomplish. Much as he would hate to admit, Goku had grown on him over the years. _How long has it been now? About a year with Frieza... _He snarled as he tore down yet another useless thought. _I need to get him to Dendei. _With as much gentleness as Vegeta could muster without hating himself for being weak, he lifted the large saiyan up by the collar of his gi and flew off.

* * *

"**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!? **", Shouted a very pissed of Namekian.

"Same thing that's going to happen to you if you don't shut up.", retorted Vegeta. He knew he could easily beat the Namek warrior, but he didn't want to. In fact, if he could just make peace with all of Kakarott's friends, that would be wonderful.

"You worthless piece of shit. You did this to him in another one of your blind fits of anger that wouldn't have as much meaning as you put on them to anyone else in the world."

Vegeta winced at Piccolo's words. They were true, he was overreacting to everything, but he couldn't help it. It was so weird. He had always known himself above all else. He would deny something on the outside, and behave like something on the outside, but he knew himself perfectly. 100%. It bothered him that he had begun to let emotions get to him like this and that he couldn't stop it. He had lost himself. Perhaps that was what was most troubling.

"Just make sure he gets healed.", he said sadly. He considered adding on something to the lines of "I want him ready to fight", but decided against doing so.

Piccolo snorted. "Of course I will, I actually care about people. What I don't see is how you can't. I used to be as evil as you. I hated everything. The innocent, the guilty, the young, the wise, the strong, the weak, the ones like me, the law followers. Everything. If I had met myself, I would have hated me. I just wanted to destroy. Let it go."

_Is that what they all think? That I purposely block any 'weak' emotions? So very wrong. _

The Prince sighed and shook his head. "Namek. You have no idea what you're talking about."

"Maybe not, but I do know one thing. You're not going to be able to go back to that party."

"I know."

"And the longer you run from it, the more explaining. Face it soon,_ Vegeta.", _Piccolo said, adding extra emphasis on '_Vegeta_'.

_I'll have to go check on Kakarott tomorrow. I don't want to rack up a decade's worth of explaining. Where will I stay until then._

* * *

He jerked his head to the side. He had felt a ki somwhere. _Somewhere? Everywhere? _He couldn't figure out where it was coming from, and he didn't have much time to search it out, as the mysterious signal faded.

Vegeta growled defensively. The signature of that ki had scared him. It scared him because it was so secretive. He had thought that every ki had a signature, and every signature contained the same information about it's owner. Location, power, intent, emotion. But this contained nothing. It gave no clue to its power, which was awful in itself, but combined with an unreadable intent was absolutely horrifying.

The seemingly arrogant prince felt a huge dose of adrenaline shoot through him. He arched his back and drew a sharp breath. He would have to let his instincts guide him if he was going to fight this.

He stayed in the crouched fighting stance for quite a while, and when he felt nothing for over 2 hours, went to sleep.

* * *

The young raven-haired superpower stirred in his sleep. "_Sleep is such a beautiful thing. True peace that you can feel, yet you can't feel," _Pondered Piccolo.

"Dendei, he's waking up."

The young Namekian healer beamed. "Great!"

Dendei walked over to the cot that they had put Goku on. "I can heal, but I can't force him to wake up", he offered as a short explanation.

Goku's eyes fluttered open momentarily, before snapping shut at the light.

"mmghfppgah"

"Glad to see you're awake. Piccolo gets boring sometimes", teased the Guardian.

"I'm still here."

"And I'm the Guardian of Earth. That position still holds value, you know."

Piccolo grumbled a response and went back to meditating.

Goku sat up, visibly groggy from his slumber. "How'd I get here?", he asked casually.

Dendei frowned slightly. "Well, Vegeta brought you by last night. I seemed to gather that you two were fighting."

"Oh yeah, now I remember. Thanks for healing me. I'm gonna go find him now.", Goku said, not giving a care in the world. He lifted his fingers to his forehead, and disappeared.

"He has no manners.", Dendei sighed.


End file.
